


Pamplona

by AlyyCe



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poco más y me doy diabetes a mi misma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyyCe/pseuds/AlyyCe
Summary: Conversaciones de Raoul y Agoney en la cama después del concierto de Pamplona





	Pamplona

Raoul y Agoney estaban tumbados en la cama de su habitación en el hotel de Pamplona después del concierto. Y después de un par de sesiones intensas de bajamiento de tonos, todo sea dicho.

Raoul estaba tumbado boca arriba con Agoney apoyado sobre su pecho, abrazando su torso y acariciando su costado suavemente, subiendo y bajando su mano por su costado apenas rozando su piel. Cubiertos solo por una fina sábana y debajo solo los calzoncillos.

Raoul tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, con la mano derecha enterrada en el pelo de Agoney, jugueteando con sus mechones y la otra descansando en su pecho.

Raoul estaba tratando de quedarse dormido, ya era muy tarde y se habían entretenido demasiado dejando todo fluir entre ellos. Pero Agoney no podía dejar de pensar en ese mes que habían pasado, en todo lo que habían hecho, en todo lo que había cambiado, en todos los conciertos que habían tenido y en lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento al lado de Raoul. 

Y después de esa noche en la que se vio eufórico y enamorado cantando con Raoul, jugando, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y su instinto de estar junto a Raoul todo lo posible, de tocarle, de tenerle a su lado… Sentía que el corazón le iba a salir por la boca. 

\- Raoul.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Te quiero mucho.

\- Yo también a ti, mi vida. -Contestó Raoul sin más, aún con los ojos cerrados. Besó suavemente el pelo de Agoney y se acomodó mejor en la cama, lo que hizo que Agoney estuviera aún más pegado a él.

Agoney observó su carita de ángel con la poca luz que se filtraba en la habitación y sonrió. Porque de verdad que ese chico era la persona más bella que jamás había conocido, por fuera y por dentro, y esa persona le quería a él. Casi no se lo creía. 

Pero esa sonrisa y esa felicidad le duraron dos segundos, hasta que le abordaron de nuevo pensamientos y recuerdos negativos y bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿Raoul?

\- ¿Qué? -Contestó ya algo irritado porque realmente quería dormir.

\- Lo siento.

Raoul al oír esto, y al notar el tono triste de la voz de Agoney, abrió los ojos y paró su mano en el pelo de Agoney. Miró hacia abajo y observó el rostro de Agoney con el ceño fruncido y gesto de angustia y se puso tenso. Porque sabía de qué estaba hablando Agoney y no iba a dejar que fuera por ese camino. No esa noche.

\- No hay nada que sentir.

\- Es que me porté fatal y dije cosas que no-

\- Estabas teniendo un mal momento. Ya está. 

Agoney no parecía convencido con esa respuesta así que Raoul siguió. 

\- Agoney, yo te quiero. Todo tú. Te quiero en tus buenos momentos y en tus malos momentos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Raoul volvió a relajarse, a cerrar los ojos, a acariciar su pelo. No dejaría que Agoney estuviera mal esa noche, ni hablar. 

\- Pero por mi culpa-

\- Qué culpa ni qué culpa. No digas tonterías.

\- Pero-

\- ¿Te quieres dormir ya? Ya verás mañana en Bilbao, no tendrás voz y tendrán que sacar a otro para cantar Eloise. Tendrá que salir a cantarla Cepeda.

\- No, por Dios. Cepeda no.

Eso provocó una pequeña risa de Raoul, esa risa contagiosa que hacía que Agoney siempre se echara a reír con él. Y ahí estaban los dos a altas horas de la madrugada riéndose por una tontería como dos imbéciles. 

Cuando Agoney se calmó miro a Raoul y en la oscuridad pudo intuir lo preciosa que era su sonrisa y lo guapo que estaba cuando sonreía tan feliz y despreocupado, lo mucho que se le iluminaba la cara.

\- Cada día te quiero más.

Raoul abrió los ojos de nuevo resignado a no dormirse aún y miró a Agoney, manteniendo su mirada, observando su alma y abriendo la suya, aún con esa sonrisa de bobalicón. 

\- Creo que es imposible quererte más de lo que ya te quiero.

Agoney se quedó mudo, con los ojos fijos en los de Raoul, que tenía una mirada tan llena de amor en los ojos que era imposible dudar de él. Se impulsó hacia adelante y juntó sus labios a los de Raoul, que le esperaban ansiosos. Raoul aprovechó la posición de su mano en la cabeza de Agoney para atraerle más aún hacia sí y acercarle todo lo posible. Se besaron durante un tiempo, tranquilamente, sin prisa, sin urgencia, sin ir a más. Compartieron besos dulces en los que se demostraban todo el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro. Hasta que Raoul se separó y empezó a hablar: 

\- Aunque quizá cuando tengamos un hijo y vea lo buen padre que eres te querré más aún.

Agoney soltó una carcajada y decidió seguir con la broma volviendo a su posición inicial en el pecho de Raoul.

\- Raoul, tengo 22 años, no pienso tener un hijo en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ser padre ya! –contestó Raoul fingiendo un berrinche. 

\- Pues no sé cómo piensas tener un hijo si lo tíos no podemos gestarlos y a ti te gustan las pollas más que a un tonto un lápiz.

\- Pues adoptamos.

\- Si, ya puedes esperar.

Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos que hizo que Agoney dudara de si Raoul se había quedado dormido. Pero entonces Raoul volvió a hablar, con un tono serio. 

\- Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta pero que sepas que en cuanto estés listo empezaré a mirar agencias.

Raoul había dicho eso tan serio que Agoney empezaba a pensar que no estaba bromeando con el tema de ser padre.

\- Espera, ¿es en serio?

\- Claro que es en serio.

Agoney se giró para mirarle la cara para ver si estaba riéndose de él, pero se veía serio y tranquilo y la mano en su pelo seguía moviéndose y acariciándole.

\- ¿Tu nos ves juntos en el futuro siendo padres? ¿De verdad?

\- Agoney, nos veo juntos durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Agoney no supo que contestar a eso, simplemente abrazó a Raoul más fuerte y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de cuello, oliendo ese aroma que tanto le hipnotizaba, dejando besitos en la piel que su boca rozaba. 

\- Eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida. 

Raoul se giró un poquito y empezó a besar a Agoney por toda la cara, empezando por su pelo, su frente, su mejilla. Dejando que sus acciones hablaran por si solas. Movió la mano y la puso bajo la barbilla de Agoney, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para depositar el beso más suave del mundo en su nariz, apenas un roce. Y por fin llegó a sus labios. 

Los besos empezaron lentos y suaves, cariñosos y tiernos. Y poco a poco fue aumentando el calor y la cercanía y la pasión. Las manos de Agoney en el pecho de Raoul, las de Raoul en el pelo y el cuello de Agoney. Tocando toda la piel que podían. Ambos sabían que no podían ir a más, era muy tarde y al día siguiente tenían que ir a Bilbao y tenían que cantar. Pero Raoul no podía dejar de tocarle y besarle, especialmente después de esa noche tan intensa. 

En el momento en el que Agoney se pegó a él durante la revolución sexual, le miró a los ojos fijamente y le bajó las manos, haciendo que cantaran separados por apenas dos centímetros con un solo micrófono, mirándose intensamente y sin poder tocarse ni besarse… Ese momento casi mata a Raoul. Y en ese mismo momento Raoul decidió que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para besar a Agoney y, si él se lo permitía, no pararía nunca de besarle. 

Pero aunque le doliera no podía estar eternamente perdiéndose en los besos de Agoney, no aquella noche, porque si no al día siguiente querría volver al pasado y pegarse a sí mismo por no descansar la noche antes de un concierto. 

Cuando dieron la sesión por terminada, Raoul hizo que Agoney se girara y se pusiera de espaldas a él, encajando contra su pecho. Le pasó el brazo por encima, atrayéndole hacia él, apretándole contra sí mismo, disfrutando del contacto por todo su cuerpo, no había parte de él que no estuviera tocando a Agoney. 

\- Ago, duérmete...

Agoney suspiró y se relajó contra el pecho de Raoul, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano descansando en su abdomen y sujetándola fuerte para no dejarla ir nunca. Entonces Raoul le susurró en el oído.

\- Tu también eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida.

Agoney no pudo ni quiso reprimir la sonrisa que eso le había provocado, sobretodo cuando notó como Raoul le acariciaba la mano torpemente con sus dedos entrelazados y le daba un besito en la nuca antes de continuar.

\- Y no puedo esperar a empezar a construir toda una vida contigo, si tú me dejas. 

Agoney sentía el corazón le iba a estallar. 

\- Me muero de ganas.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado! Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, decidme lo que sea!


End file.
